Ashley-Jimmy-Sean Love Triangle
The love triangle between Ashley Kerwin, Jimmy Brooks, and Sean Cameron formed in Season 1 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Ashley was in the center of the love triangle. Love Triangle History Overview In the season one finale, Jagged Little Pill, Ashley and Sean shared a talk and an intimate kiss after Ashley (under the influence of ecstasy) consoled a heartbroken Sean after a break-up with Emma Nelson. This hook-up cost Ashley her popularity, her friendships and her relationship with Sean's then-rival, Jimmy Brooks. Sean and Ashley made plans to go on a date the following school year but the latter ultimately decided against it. No relationship was ever formed between the two of them as they've been distant from each other for the majority of their stay at Degrassi. Ever since Ashley rejected Sean, they haven't had any interactions of any sort together unless it involved mutual friends, specifically Craig and Ellie. Season 1 In Jagged Little Pill, Ashley and Toby disobey their parents' "one friend over each" rule and invite multiple people over their house. It unintentionally turns into a full-blown party; the guests include Terri MacGreggor, Paige Michalchuk, Jimmy Brooks, Hazel Aden, Spinner Mason, Emma Nelson, J.T. Yorke, Liberty Van Zandt, Manny Santos and Sean Cameron. Ashley is feeling pressured by Paige to "stop being boring and break a rule for once", so she decides to sneak and take the ecstacy pill that Sean switched out for a vitamin pill even though he told her to get rid of it. J.T. brought the drug to the house and convinced Toby that it was some sort of confidence drug that would give him the confidence to finally win the heart of his crush, Emma Nelson. Meanwhile, J.T. tells Sean a complete different story which is that he is inviting Emma over so the two of them can get back together. Unfortunately, Emma had no idea that Sean would be at Toby's place and she's not at all happy to see him. Sean is crushed when Emma walks away from him, refusing to talk to him or accept his apology about their break-up. Seconds later, Ashley (under the influence of the drug) sees Sean in tears, so she leads him into her bedroom where she talks to him, relates to him, consoles him and ultimately commences to make out with him. Jimmy Brooks, whom Ashley was in a relationship with at the time, catches the two of them leaving Ashley's bedroom. Sean leaves the house while Ashley is confronted by Jimmy and several of their friends (mostly Paige) for what she did. Season 2 In Karma Chameleon, Sean calls Ashley and asks her out. Ashley is enlightened and says yes. After the phone call, Ashley thinks that her life is going perfectly until Terri tells her that she thinks it isn't such a great idea to go out with Sean when Jimmy wants to get back together with her, but Ashley brushes it off telling Terri that she'll understand "if someone loves you." Later at picture day, word gets around that Ashley is going out with Sean, which seems like she apologized to Jimmy for no reason and that she doesn't want a relationship with him. When word gets to Paige, she believes Ashley hasn't changed at all and tells Jimmy. Jimmy attacks Sean, and realizes that Ashley never wanted him. Eventually Jimmy calls Ashley a slut, Paige outcasts Ashley, and Sean gives up one her after she cancels their movie date. He starts to question why, but then he realizes it's because of her apology to Jimmy. Trivia *Ashley later dated Craig Manning, who was one of Jimmy's best friends and was once friends with Sean. *Sean later dated Ashley's best friend Ellie Nash, for whom Jimmy had unrequited feelings. Timeline *'Jagged Little Pill' (115) *'Karma Chameleon' (204) **Reason: Jimmy found out that Ashley was going on a date with Sean and wanted nothing to do with her. Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Interactions Category:Love Triangles